Brotherhood of outcasts
by Skijarama
Summary: In the massive and expansive land of flaragon, a group of four adventurers will soon come to terms with there destinys. R&R please. takes place in my own D&D world might never be completed. sorry
1. Prologue

BROTHERHOOD OF OUTCASTS

Prologue

It was night. the many stars shined overhead. this was an amazing view to those on the ground. in the hills south of hill haven, A camp fire burned. Glendir nules watched as the stars slowly twinkled. Glendir nules was a drow. he wore a chain shirt, with a tan cloak of protection, with rips from battle in places. He had well kept silver hair, and vivid white eyes. his bow and short sword lay next to him. Next to him was Huldrar Voglemar. Huldrar was a dwarf. brown eyes, and a beard. a trademark of the dwarf. his hair was a reddish brown color, with dark brown highlights. his mace and shield were In their proper places. his favored souls armor shined from the light of the fire. across from him was Odias Verimon. Odias was 49, with a wrinkled face and dark skin tone. he had dark green eyes. his full plate armor and shining longsword gave him a Rather intimidating look.

And finally there was Eroden Veldarm. A half elf in wizards robes. his black hair was tied behind his head with a band. a wand and staff lay next to him. "well," began Huldrar. "id say that was a good round don't ya think?"

"your two strong on fighting Huldrar." Eroden replied. Odias held his hands in front of the fire to keep them warm. "the thrill of the fight is not something that comes to me much anymore..." the fighter said as he brought his hands back to his sides. Huldrar turned his eyes to Glendir. "and what of you Glendir?"

"i don't have an opinion on battle. if the need arises, then i fight. though try to avoid it whenever possible." Glendir looked at his enchanted bow. when Glendir would fire it, it would never Miss his intended target. he merely had to focus. Odias stood and walked over to his bedroll. One after the other, the others slowly proceeded to there respective bedrolls. Eroden looked to the fire, and with a Wave of his hand, put it out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The following morning, the group proceeded north to hill haven. it was mid day when they arrived. Glendir looked at the walls. fairly high, and finely made of stone. One of the guards overhead aimed his crossbow. "halt strangers! identify yourselves!"

Glendir spoke. "Glendir Nules, Huldrar Voglemar, Odias Verimon, and Eroden Veldarm!" Glendir spoke. the guard took a quick profile of the travellers. "aye, people Ive heard of. welcome to hill haven." the gates began to be pulled open. "but! Despite his reputation across the land, Glendir nules, you must be kept under careful observation! if you resist, it will be safe to presume you are not who you say you are!" Glendir nodded.

"and i shall not resist." Two guards came out of the city. dressed in the regulation, chain mail, with a sturdy helmet, and a halberd and shield. the symbol of hill haven (a range of hills with a dragon emblem over it), on the front of there cloth. Glendir led his group into the town, with the guards following.

--

the party proceeded directly to the Sirens song tavern, for a quick drink, and a bite to eat. Huldrar took a large gulp from his ale. "i find we have a poor money situation." Odias said as he placed his money pouch on the table. "it grows increasingly bleak. i just accumulated our count. we have only 12 gold coins, and a number of silver and copper." he pulled the small pouch off the table.

"well, we could look at the local job board. theres bound to be something there." Eroden said, taking a small sip of his wine.

"it is possible." glendir said. he took a sip of his glass of water. he drank no Alcoholic drinks. Huldrar put his mug down. "i do suppose. Of course, it has to follow a moral line. as well as give us a fairly substantial pay." He ate himself a bit of mutton as he said this.

"i agree. once we finish our meal, we shall head there to see what we can find out." Glendir said. there was a general nodding of heads. they finished there meals and proceeded out of the tavern.

--

the city was of a fairly sturdy design. homey houses, two stories each, with plenty of townsfolk milling about. the town square was where the job board was. glendir hardly payed attention as people cast him scared looks. "tis a fine city. reminds me almost of gray forge." huldrar said.

"pray tell, what is it like?" Odias asked. Huldrar laughed.

"plenty of taverns. a good chapel. mostly dwarf's and there relatives. it was founded by them you know." He explained. glendir came to a stop at the center of the square. the job board showed a number of jobs. none really seemed worth while, 45 copper here, 8 silver there. then something caught his eye. "whats this?" he said. he designated a job.

it read:

_By the high priest of seldroll, Vierra, any able bodied adventurers, and any who are able, must do there part in curing the cursed rain which has been over this land for so long. the grand church of seldroll in Da lorea, is where all who will help, must go._

_reward -- 300 gold._

glendir looked with interest a she looked at more details. "oh? what have you found there glendir?" Eroden asked.

"our winning ticket." Glendir said. It was then that he felt a cold tingle running up and down his spine. He turned his eyes, and saw red storm clouds approaching. as people began to look, they began to scream and run for there houses. "THE CURSE!!!" someone shouted. Glendir began rushing for the nearest building. a blacksmiths shop. his friends quickly followed. "damn! now of all times!" huldrar shouted as they burst in. the blacksmith looked up. "aye? whats the rush?" he asked. glendir turned. the clouds had come quickly, they were over the city. red rain began to fall. "oh selldroll...." the blacksnmith said slowly in terror. glendir grabbed his bow. there coming. he thought. it was true. guards with magical barriers began running to the graveyards. Glendir turned to Eroden. "shield me." he said. eroden gave a quick chant and glendir was surrounded in a magical shield. he rushed out and for one of the graveyards.

--

glendir came around the corner. the curse was having its effect. the graves were bulging. the gathered guards readied there weapons. glendir aimed an arrow at the first grave. it burst and a Ghoul came out of it, Screaming as it jumped on a guard. Glendir let his arrow fly. it struck the ghoul in the top of the head. the ghoul snarled as More undead lifted out of their Graves. the guards charged, weapons flailing. glendir notched another arrow. He focused. he chose his target, and fired. an unarmed skeleton turned and lost its Head to the arrow. A ghoul charged through the guards and at glendir. the same one with the arrow in its head. glendir had no time to fire, he dropped his bow and pulled out his short sword and decapitated the ghoul!

then the rest of his group came around the corner, also with magical barriers. huldrar brought his mace up and slammed it into a zombie. electricity ran out of the mace, and flung the zombie back. and a flurry of magic missiles from eroden leveled a skeleton. Odias ran forwards and swung his sword through the Head of a ghoul. Two of the guards fell, and the shields faded. the blood rain began to fall over there bodies. "DESTROY THE FALLEN QUICKLY!" One of the guards shouted. One of the dead guards opened his eyes! they were red, the Guard lifted and jabbed his spear though the Head of one of his former companions. blood covered the ground now. eroden quickly reinforced the shields around his friends and fired a spray of colors, taking down another few zombies. their were only four guards Left.

"hold your ground!" the commander said, shortly before getting grabbed form behind by a ghoul. Glendir turned and slashed through a ghoul. he lifted his sword and stabbed through the face of another one. there weren't many enemies left, but they slashed there way through the guards, and out into the streets! glendir grabbed his bow and fired down on of them. huldrar pulledd out a throwing axe and took down another one with a toss. "get to cover quickly! i cant keep the barrier up any longer!" eroden said as he quickly ducked into a house. the others quickly followed him. Glendir entered just as his barrier faded. He checked his arrow supply. "forty seven left" he figured quickly. He heard screams outside."now what!?' huldrar asked as he thumped his foot into the wall.

"we wait out the storm." Glendir said, sitting down. the building they were in was an empty home. Glendir watched the rain outside, and the sounds of battle outside. Odias sat down. "how? how did this rain even start?"

"very few know the answer." Glendir said. He sighed. he immediately remembered the great danger as he heard a ghoul screaming a ways off. "barricade the entrance. and we sleep through the storm. keep up a steady watch." glendir said.

odias volunteered. "ill be first." he stood up and began to move crates for the entrance. Everyone helped. and the storm raged, all the way until they all fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glendir awoke several hours later. He looked through a gap in one of the boarded Windows. there were normal cloud outside. not red. the rest of the group was already stirring. Eroden was the first to speak. "i don't sense anything. the Storm must have passed." glendir began to pull aside the barricade. The city was a mess. there were bodies everywhere. undead and human alike. there were still crys of pain, no doubt the wounded, coming out of the city. "so it would seem..." Glendir left the house and proceeded for the town square. "ugh, i hate it when that happens." huldrar said.

--

This part of town had seen the most of the chaos. people were dead, as well as varying types of minor undead. Glendir was here to speak with the guard captain. He saw the man speaking with a few priests. "excuse me." Glendir called to him, walking forwards. The captain turned. at first a startled look crossed his face, which eased into a nervous grin when he saw who it was. "Glendir nules?" he asked.

"Such is my name." Glendir said. the captain quickly ordered the priests and turned to Glendir. The rest of glendirs team were around the square, helping where they were needed. "Whats the damage? and how can we help?" Glendir asked.

"the damage is moderate, multiple civilians dead, damaged homes. nothing we cant fix as long as that cursed rain doesnt come again!" The captian then, almost as if remembering something, said. "oh, pardon my manners. I am Dualafont." He held out his hand. glendir gave it a shake. "i don't know where you can help here. and while i know huldrar is an experienced favored soul, I'm afraid that not even his powers can slow the effects of the rain. undead still walk our streets from those who died." Dualafont said uneasily.

"i see. well, im afraid that we must depart then." glendir said.

"i see, Types like you cant wait for a shot of adventure aye?" the captain said as he looked around. His helmet covered most of his head accept part of his face.

"the plan is to see what we cna do about the curse." glendir said.

"then good luck to you and your company Glendir nules. you will need it." Dualafont then turned. the crys of the dying could not be ignored any longer. Glendir gave a hand signal, and his group assembled. "we leave immediately." Glendir said.

"Where to then?" Odias asked. Glendir gave a slight grin. "We head west, for the city of Da lorea."

--

The group set out. Travelling swiftly. they didn't run into any trouble as they went, and eventually set up camp. They continued apon sun up, and still no trouble. They crossed a bridge allong the way and went further across the road. Da lorea was in sight when they made camp again. That night. Odias stood watch. Looking out over the plains. the others wer ein there bedrolls, sleeping comfortably. Odias gazed into the flames of the burning camp fire. and his mind wandered back too when he was serving the Mellarian military. He served during the final stretches of the war between the kingdom of embros, named after its first king, and Mellemar. Embros was Full of elven kind, but no drow, Embros was a powerful leader. and very just. but the latest king was powerhungry, and waged war on the kingdom of mellemar just South of them. Mellemar was the first king of his kingdom.

He was just, and followed the religion of Selldroll, god of justice and peace. After the war, Odias quickly ran out of coin, and was honorably discharged. for the fact his services were No longer required. and while the current king was just, he also had his bad qualities. Odias stopped thinking about it. they weren't pleasant memories. He suddenly looked up as he heard the sounds of shifting grass. He lifted his longsword. He recognized the little Squawks coming out of the bushes. "goblins!" he said. the others heard this and were quickly alert. Glendir grabbed his bow and aimed into the bushes. A goblin came at him, holding a dagger. Glendir let his arrow fly, and it struck between the goblins eyes. Eroden chanted and fired a storm of fire through the tall grass. Two goblins fell forwards dead.

Three other goblins charged forwards. Odias came forwards and blocked an attack from a spear wielding goblin...not a very well designed spear. Odias whirled and brought his sword through the goblins back! Huldrar Caught the attack form a goblin on his shield, then swung his mace into its face. the goblin fell flat. The last one yipped in fear and turned to run. But a quick shot from Glendir caught its spinal cord. It fell flat. glendir retrieved his arrows and took the next watch. They weren't disturbed the rest of the night.

--

they travelled for half the day the following day. before they finally arrived at Da lorea's massive walls. The two guard at the front of the city at first sight of Glendir drew there swords. "oh boy here we go." Eroden said irritatedly. Glendir raised his hand. "forgive me if i startled you sirs. my name is Glendir nules." The guards, recognizing this name, sheathed there swords. "Glendir nules? i never thought to see you here." One of them said. His full plate armor was draiped blue cloth. "you are expectations are wrong." Glendir said. "might we have access to the city?" glendir asked.

"yes you may. however, we will have our eye on you. well known you may be, but you are still a drow elf." the second guard said. Glendir nodded his thanks and stepped into the city. Da lorea was probably one of the most magnificent of cities in Flaragon. It was also a beautiful city. "it has been an age since I was here." Eroden said. Glendir was naturally happy to hear his companion happy to be home. there first stop was to sell what they had acquired from the goblins last night. the bartering went well, and they got a few gold out it. But now, it was time for there true destination.

--

The great church of selldroll, stood high. It was magnificent, and a hym could be heard form inside. Glendir gazed On it all. "well, we are here, lets go in." huldrar said. And they proceeded forth.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The interior of the grand church of selldroll was made of beautiful marble. high pillars rose to support the roof. banners of blue cloth, bearing selldrolls symbol, a winged, open-faced helmet hung in between each pillar. A hymn hung in the backround, but no one was around to sing it. a red carpet was on the floor, leading up to the four steps, which came to a halt at an alter to selldroll. glendir marvelled at everything. they saw Vierra sitting on her knees in front of the altar, giving prayer. Huldrar walked forwards. after all, he was a favored soul of Selldroll. in here, he was the groups Representative. he bowed low. "Vierra." he said. vierra rose to her feat. she wore white robes, with selldrolls divine symbol on its front. she turned, to reveal the skin of an Elf. a moon elf. "greetings. might i inquire as to your purpose in these great ha-" She stopped. she saw glendir.

"a drow elf!" she said. drawing back. "he is a compnion of mine." huldrar said. "he means you no harm."

"if your sure." Vierra said. "then i Can trust him. now, what is your purpose favored soul?"

"we wish to aid in the Destruction of Mortalitas' Curse." Huldrar said, standing. Vierra nodded and walked behind the altar. "very well. the whole of our order believes, that in the red dragon desert-"

"that son the other side of Flaragon!" Odias said with a stammer. Vierra raised her hand as a gesture for silence, and continued. "as i was saying, in the red dragon desert we believe there to be a stone. buried in place of an ancient dragon's heart. it is believed, that it may be the key to freeing us form the curse." Vierra said.

"sounds like an old legend." Eroden said.

"it is, but its our last hope. cities fall by the day, and ainchent graveyards and mausoleums are being affected by Mortalitas' Priests and rainfall." Vierra said.

"it shall be done." Huldrar said. "is there anything we can be given to aid us in our journey?"

"I'm afraid no. you must rely on your own recourses." Vierra said. her elegant closing. "then we should be off," glendir said.

"may the trial be safe for you! and ma selldrolls divine hand guide you!" Vierra called after them as the door closed shut.

--

they travelled for 3 days, in that time, they encountered a few bandits and the occasional worg. then they set up camp. They sat around the fire, sharing memories, and old stories. eating food, then retired. they set out with this general routine for 3 more days. during the middle of the day on the sixth day they came to the top of a hill. the landscape was all grass. They had passed through west haven 3 days ago. and now laied eyes down upon a massive expanse of open land. in the distance they the city of Sillidol. "onward. when we are clear of sillidol we turn east, and proceed for the Red dragon desert off road." glendir said. Eroden walked up next to him. "tell me Glendir. How is it you came to be who you are?"

"it is a story that i feel not comfortable speaking about." Glendir said. a glimpse of his opast flashing through his mind. "come. we should purchase mounts at sillidol." Huldrar said. And they proceeded for the city.

--

It was a fine city. two story buldings made of stone, cobbled streets. and happy families going around town. Most made way Rather quickly away from the group upon seeing Glendir. who had been allowed access under the same conditions as before. two guards walked on either side of the two. "when did the dwarf last bathe?" the first guard asked.

"when you travel the roads as we often do," Odias said. "you dont tend to get many bathing opportunities." the group stopped at a number of shops and sold what they didn't need. which was quite a bit from the enemies they had faced on the road. as well as hidden caches, no doubt too old for the owners to be alive. with the new amount of gold, they went to the stables. it was not a very long walk. the halfling who owned the stable sat in his chair. smoking a pipe. "pardon me. but we are inquiring about purchasing some horses." eroden said as they approached. the halfling looked right at glendir. and thrust his hands up, forgetting what Eroden just said. "please dont skin me alive!" he yipped in fear. Glendir shrugged. "i mean you no harm little halfling. i merely require a mount. as do my companions."

"I dont believe you! drow are untrustworthy loathsome backstabbing charlatans!" The halfling said. this struck a nerve in Glendir. "watch what you say. don't forget, hes a drow." Odias warned. the halfling began trembling and nodded. "500 gold for the mounts." He stammered. glendir fished it out. after this, they only had some left. "a deal." He sad. and tossed the pouch to the halfling. he led them to the stables, where they selected there horses.

--

They trotted out of the city on there horses backs. Glendir rode a black horse, to match his skin. eroden rode an elegant white horse. huldrar rode a Chestnut horse. While Odias rode a Bay horse. Once they were out of the city limits, they turned to the east, and set off at a gallop. their destination was on the other side of the known lands. the red dragon desert.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was almost a week later. and the group had passed out of mellemar, and into Skrol. Had it been on foot, they would be going across the great plains. but thanks to their mounts, their journey has been exponentially sped up. Glendir checked his map. they were nearing the town of Elidore. very minor town. they would be there by midday. "onwards." He said. Putting his map away. The grass stretched ahead of them. Huldrar moaned. "oooow..." He moaned again. his body wasn't used to the size of the horses back. riding it was practically like doing the splits. "i need to get off this thing..." he moaned. he stopped his horse and slipped off. only to land with a loud _THUMP _on the grass. "OW!" He yelped. Eroden grinned. "having some troubles are we?" He asked, coming to a stop as well.

"shut yer gob!" Huldrar said a she stood up, only to fall flat on his face. his legs couldn't support his weight. Glendir grinned. it wasn't often Huldrar made a fool of himself, but when he did, it was always laughable. "eroden." gendir said. "perhaps you could use a spell to shrink our good dwarfs horse to a proper size?"

"very well." Eroden chanted briefly, and the horse shrunk slowly, until huldrar could easily get on its back. "thanks..." huldrar said as he hopped on. much more comfortable. And they proceeded for the town.

--

the town had no walls. it was a small town after all. the houses had tops made out of hay. it looked like a nice enough place to live. "reminds me almost of home." Odias said, looking around. people were milling about. A small pond and well were not far off. A few kids were playing near the water. glendir smiled at their content joy. however, something was unnerving him. he couldn't put his finger on it. it wasn't like the cold tingle of the blood rain...it was different. he looked to the water again. And then he saw it. Movement, under the water. and approaching the children. There was a burst of water, and a leviathus jumped at the children! leviathus are humanoid lizards, with long, 4 foot tails, and standing roughly 6 to 7 feet tall, they come in a variety of colors. this one was cyan, with Orange eyes.

the children screamed as the Leviathus shrieked. glendir swung down from his mount, and immediately pulled out his bow. Odias saw what was happening, and immediately rode forwards, sword in hand. the leviathus pinned one of the children to the ground. He let out a yell as it prepared to bite down on him. odias swung his sword into its arm, it recoiled ad snarled. It leaped for him and knocked him off his horse. an arrow struck its back. It roared and turned slowly to face glendir, who had notched another arrow. He fired. the leviathus sidestepped the arrow! Huldrar came at it and swung his axe multiple times, each slice the leviathus dodged. its tail whipped aorund and slammed huldrar back. another arrow struck it in its thigh! it rushed for the water, eroden was preparing for this, electricity flowed form his hands, and into the water just as the Leviathus jumped in.

the Leviathus, quickly realising its mistake, scrambled out of the water, fizzing with electricity. It fell to the ground and began spasming. Odias placed his sword to its back and prepare to thrust down. "_IGTHRICK! IGTHRICK!"_the Leviathus said in a pleading voice. "what?" Odias said.

"please, no hurt me. only trying to eat, must eat, or starve!" It said, sounding like it was hard to find the right words.

"there are fish in the water. why not eat them?" Glendir asked as he approached.

"fish not safe, poisonous." the leviathus stammered as odias turned it over on its front."poison rains, blood, fish not safe to eat!" It finished, looking down with fear at the sword tip against its bare chest. Odias spoke. "why not find different waters?"

"poison spread, others who go in search of food, have not returned. I am only one left." the leviathus said as Odias pulled his blade away form the Creatures chest. glendir looked down at the leviathus. "listen, well speak with the elder. we might be able to convince him to bring you food, as long as you leave the villiagers alone." Glendir said, trying to be reasonable. The leviathus nodded. "let it go." Glendir said. Odias sheathed his sword, and the Leviathus crawled into the now safe waters. the child they had saved was looking at them with wonder. they had saved his life, and one of them was a _Drow_. They walked to the mayor House after putting there horses in the stables.

--

"you must be joking." the elder said. He had a face wrinkled with age, and wore a yellow robe. His head was thinning, and his hair was grey. "what we propose is true." glendir said.

"I find it hard to believe, that a drow elf is showing mercy." the elder said. glendir shrugged. "people shouldn't judge the book by its cover. same with people, even drow." Glendir said.

"i see. well, i suppose that its not that big a deal. simply toss it some meet and fish every now and then and he'll leave us alone. its a deal. you can tell him this." the mayor said. glendir nodded.

"thank you for understanding his need." glendir stood and left the house.

--

They then told the leviathus that the mayor had agreed. the leviathus thanked them, and they proceeded out of town. they travelled until nightfall, then spent the night at an inn. the following morning, they remounted, and proceeded further east. soon, they would reach the bustling city of twiline. They were two days away when they next set up camp. and slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the last week, the group had a bit of a hic-up in there journey east. blocking there way was the Storias river, Which flowed out of a mountian range. in the last week they had managed to go southward, and around the tip of this mountain range. Now, they faced a new obstacle. The black pine forest. "Said to take twice as long as any normal trip to go through it." Glendir said, gazing at the black bark. He urged his horse forward. The others following. As they went through, the shadows began to seem like they were closing in. And spine tingling hoots and growls resonated in the dark forest air. it seemed like night, but it was mid morning. "this place gives me the creeps." Huldrar said a she looked around. Glendirs eyes shot back and forth, looking for any signs of danger.

"we should keep our voices low." Odias said, lowering his voice. "we should wish not to draw attention."

"a sound plan." Eroden said in a low voice. Glendir was careful where he moved his horse, the darkness was the same color as the bark of the trees, making it hard to know if you were ever to walk into a tree. huldrar had that very misfortune. his face met a branch, and he flipped back off of his horse, and onto the ground. His horse reared up and neighed loudly. Glendir quickly trotted over and placed a hand on its side, soothing it. the horse came down on all fours and snorted. Huldrar got to wobbly legs. he had a broken nose. it was not very desirable a look. With a flick of his wrist, Eroden snapped the bone back into line. Huldrar grunted in pain, which only lasted for a brief second. "thanks..." He muttered.

"no problem." eroden said. Glendir looked around. he could see better then the other sin the darkness of the forest. He could see bats hanging upside down on branches, sleeping. The trot of his horses footsteps disturbed them, and they let go of their perch to fly off. "i have a bad feeling about this place." Odias said. they travelled until It was too dark to see anything. They had gathered firewood ahead of time, and those with low light vision put the wood together. And lit the flames. huldrar opted to take first watch. He had an uneventful shift. Odias wa snext. again, uneventful. Erodens shift was simillar. But while Glendir stood there, he thought he saw movement. turned out to be a raccoon. Glendir shooed it off, and the light level began to rise.

"the suns risen..." He mused. Looking up. He one by one woke his friends, and they ate what rations thy had. Glendir checked his map. It was impossible to tell where they were. In this forest he had no sense of direction. So, he summoned his Animal companion. the wolf Formed next to him. "lead us to the east, and out of this forest." Glendir ordered, getting onto his mount. Eroden cast a light spell on Odias. the shining orb lit there way, and at a full gallop, allowed them to keep at a steady pace with the wolf. the wolf ran for awhile, then stopped and seemed to sniff something. "what is it Two fang?" glendir asked. Two fang looked up at him and whimpered, stepping to the side. A drow elf maiden lay dead, in leather armor. She looked like something had torn through her body, and out the other end. rips and tares were everywhere, and blood had dried.

"may drowlor let you rest..." Glendir said. Speaking the name of the drow god. "what did this?" huldrar asked.

"your guess is as good as mine..." Glendir said sadly. the face on the dead dark elf's face was twisted in agony, and terror. "but whatever did it..." glendir continued. "we should make haste that it doe snot happen to us." Two fang turned and began to lead them carefully across the forest. Eventually, Two fang had to return to Glendirs spirit. It would not be possible to exit the forest without a well known path, and without a good navigator, they would have to camp early. they mainly just sat around the small clearing they had found. And just talked. Finally, after what felt like days, night rolled around. and they fully set up camp. Glendir was first watchman. During Odias' watch, he thought he saw movement, and a brief yelp from a dear...then silence.

--

They set out in the morning, and followed Two fang. They eventually came to an area where the trees were getting closer together. Glendir was worried of what they might find. soon, they barely made any progress whatsoever. they kept going for the better part of three days, before the trees finally decided to get thinner. And after almost a week and a half in the forest, they came to the other side. Not far off, they saw a city. It was Lorlamore. "The city of Lorlamore..." Odias said. Lorlamore was well known for famous foods, and being near an ore deposit gave it great trade value. "come, the hour is drawing late. and we are in need of a room for the night." Glendir said. he dashed for the city. his friends following.

--

It was a nice enough town. Nice looking houses, and plenty of people. Odias looked at his longsword. "i could use a better sword." he said.

"well there's a smithy there." Huldrar said. they stepped in. A gnome sat behind the counter. Looking at a serrated Great sword. "begging your pardon. but i am in need of a new blade." Odias said. the gnome looked up and and saw Glendir. "OH MY LORD! A DROW!" he said.

"Hes a freind." Huldrar said. Glendir nodded. The gnome eyed glendir and nodded. "i hope your right....now then. what sort of blade do you need?" he asked.

"a longsword." Odias said.

"well, i have a very special blade. worth 1000 gold." the gnome said, walking inot the back. he came back with a blade In its scabbard. Odias slipped the blade out of its scabbard. the blade looked like it was covered in acid. a drop came off the blade, and hit the floor. burning through it. "its magically enchanted." the gnome said. Odias slipped it into its scabbard. "if i give you this," he palaced it sold sword on the counter. "then will you deduct the price down by its value?"

"i suppose i could. 75 now." the gnome said. Odias nodded. they had a good deal of money from having sold unnecessary items earlier. He purchased the sword, and they left the store. in the morning they would set out for the east again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

once again, a week had past. with brief skirmishes against beasts and bandits. The party had passed briefly through Sarllamor, before crossing the border into Edroma. As Glendir came over the hill, he saw a town. normal sized walls. However, Glendir saw no activity. He urged his black mount forwards. "somethings not right over there..." Huldrar said. he held his weapon close. (he has an axe and a mace for different situations.) Eroden raised his hand. "i know how we Can learn what going on over there." He chanted, and summone dhis familliar. A red tailed hawk swooped down and landed. "yes?" The hawk asked, its voice strong and hardy.

"Go and scout out the ton form overhead, return in an hour with whatever you find out. Can you do that?" Eroden asked. the hawk swooped towards the city, after a quick nod. "and now we wait..." Glendir said sitting.

"Eroden?" Huldrar asked. Eroden turned. "i came into the group after you did...how did you get here?"

"not much really to tell... I was a wizards apprentice. He died, shortly after i had reached level 3 spells. and his tomes, died with him." Eroden paused. then continued. "I now owned the tower, but i didn't want it. i abandoned the tower to find new ways of increasing my skills." Eroden sighed and pulled out some elvish bread. "I wandered the gray coast for nearly 3 ears, constantly getting into fixes. then, i met Glendir and Odias. knowing they could use a good mage, i joined them and followed them. now...I'm here." He took a bite out of his bread. Huldrar nodded. "which brings me to ask you Odias. how did you join the group?"

Odias slumped. he never liked telling this tale. it reminded him of the old war. "i...used to belong to the Da lorea military. there was a war between Mellemar and Embros. i served in that war." He paused. as if a terrible reminder just hit him. "i...i lost many of my closest friends. the war raged until i was forty, then, it abruptly stopped. everything plummeted, and i was removed from duty. no longer reacuired you see. and i was getting "Old" and, "fragile" according to the higher ups." Odias grimaced.

"i joined Glendir at a tavern only 3 years later. and Ive been travelling with him ever since." Odias finished, relieved that he didn't have to talk about it anymore. He looked to huldrar. "and what of you, huldrar? How did you come to be here?" Huldrar grumbled.

"oh fine i can tell ya." He said. "ya see, i didn't always want to be a favored soul. i wanted to be a fighter. but that slipped me by. I was part of a group before... a group of bandits. but when i disobeyed an order to kill a women on the road, i was nearly killed in my sleep. lost all my stuff." He shivered as he was reminded of how close he had come to loosing his head. "i wandered til i came to Da lorea. no one knew me, and i wanted to redeem myself. wanted to repent for my crimes. and i knew those who could help me best, were the Selldroll priests." huldrar looked down at the symbol of selldroll on his armor. "They took me in as a favored soul. i accepted the job gladly. and for 5 years served them, tracking down those who had betrayed me. soon, they were all dead." Huldrar smiled happily. "i was redeemed. i was walking the roads when met you gents. and we've been travelling together since." Glendir watched the city.

--

an hour later, the bird returned. "Ive done my search...there is No one down there." the hawk said.

"what?" eroden said in surprise.

"well, nobody alive." The hawk said. Eroden called the hawk back inside of himself. Glendir mounted his horse. "come on!" He ordered. and set off at a gallop.

--

The town was a ruin. bodies everywhere scattered, and dried blood covered the ground. There were also fallen undead. "The blood rain must have hit recently..." Odias said sadly. Glendir felt remorse for these people. all of them mutilated, and many devoured. "where are the undead then?" huldrar asked, sensing no undead in the area.

"they must have left the town." Gelndir observed. His horse shifted uncomfortably. Glendirs eyes drifted to a mother, shielding a baby...both dead. His mind rang with the screams they were making before they were killed. glendir turned away from form the two, and tried not to look at the bodies. His hands tightened around his reigns so hard He drew his own blood. "come. the town is lost. we must press on to the red dragon desert." He turned his horse for the exit and set off at a gallop. Leaving behind a reminder, that the land was under a horrible curse...

--

they set up camp after a days worth the travel. None of them said anything. they were all a bit shaken form the horrible sight they had seen back at the town. Glendir looked at his hands, The skin was starting to heal. He sighed and lay down to sleep. And that night he dreamt, about the undead walking through his home in the great marsh, and laying waste to everything he knew. his friends, his family...all murdered at the hands of the gruesome undead...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the last week they barely rested. in that time, they made it all the way to Arsuldel. They currently sat in the tavern. Cheerful happy music played in the background. People danced on tables, obviously drunk. people made bets, and a few just yelled and passed out from too much bear. "hows the money situation?" Glendir asked. Odias fished out the coin purse.

"were doing well enough. got plenty." Odias said with a slight grin. Huldrar took a swig from his drink. "Well thats all and good, but is there any way we can get back to Da lorea in less then three months?" He asked. "cause i don't know about you, but i dont want to go through all of this all over again." huldrar took another sip.

"well, there is sow port. We might be able to book passage on a ship to Da lorea from there." Eroden suggested. Huldrar nodded. "a sound plan..." Glendir said. They sat there for several minutes, before exiting the tavern. The cities streets bustled with people. walking calmly, in different garbs. As they saw Glendir some ducked into alleys, many kept there distance. and some went running, too scared to make a noise. Glendir grumbled. sometime she hated being a drow. but its who he is, and he cant change that. They made for the stables.

--

As they moved through the mercantile district, Glendir's eyes spotted three kids carefully sneaking towards a food stand. They were wearing rags. The shop owner saw as they grabbed some apples and a few chunks of lettuce. "thieves!" He shouted, pointing. the kids set off at a sprint. the shop owner went after them. Odias moved quickly, and grabbed the shop keeps arm. "let them go. they need food." He said. the shop keep stared at Odias.

"If they took the food then i need some payment for it." He said. Odias nodded. "how much was taken?" Eroden asked as he walked up.

"roughly 20 gold worth the food." The shopkeeper said grimly. Odias passed him 20 gold. Many people saw this, and went back to there lives. Glendir and the others went on there way. while the shopkeeper called out it was a false alarm. Glendir disliked the heartless people who didn't want to help the homeless, and the starving.

--

they set off at a gallop out of the city. continuing further east. Eventually, they came to rest in a small but comfortable rock outcropping. Eroden stood watch. As he stood there, he did some Reading in his study book, learning some new and advanced spells. "that will come in handy..." He said, writing down the chants in his spell book. then, fear struck him. A bone chilling tingle was running up and down his spine. the others felt it too, and were getting up. Eroden looked around with his low-light vision, and in the distance he saw something which he hoped was a dream. red clouds were streaming towards the camp sight faster then a galloping horse! they could already see the red haze that wa sthe rain as it approached. "Find cover!" Glendir ordered. He quickly ran for a nearby boulder, which hung ove reverything else.

th eothers also rna for different cover. the clouds flew over there heads moving mind bogglingly fast. and blood rain began to fall upon the ground, the fire was put out by the red droplets. Erodens senses picked up on an undead being born beneath there feet. He gaped as the ground exploded, and a dracolich flew out of the ground! It landed and roared. It caught sight of the adventurers, and sent a wave of fire towards them. Eroden quickly chanted and formed a magical knew that his attacks could get out, but nothing could get into the barrier. "use only ranged attacks!" He ordered. He ran out and fired an arrow. It struck the dracolich, but did next to nothing. Eroden sent a barrage of fireballs up. the blasts hit several points on the dracolich, but failed to do significant damage.

the dracolich roared and slashed and clawed at the shield. the shield was beginning to fade. Glendir raced for cover, as Huldrar sent a healing spell at the dracolich. the spell struck, and damaged several of the undead beasts bones. The skeletal dragon flew above the shield, and sent down a Wave of flames. the shield faded, and flames whirred about the camp site. Odias yelled as his arm was caught by the flames. Eroden sent his way a quick spell, a shield to keep him safe from the rain. and huldrar sent him a healing spell. Glendir sent up a spray of three arrows. Each of which struck different points, and lodged in the cracks and openings in the bone structure. the dracolich roared and sent another Wave of fire around the camp. Just as Eroden formed another shield.

Glendir quickly readied his bow and aimed for the eye socket. He fired the shot, and it went into the dracolich's head! The dracolich roared and collapsed, trying to regain its footing. Eroden quickly chanted, and a magical hand flew out of the air and pinned the dracolich down. Glendir quickly scanned the dracolich. He saw a weak point in its spine. he took the shot. the dracolich broke Free of the hand, but didn't avoid the arrow, which shattered the spine for several vertebrae. The dracolich roared and collapsed. when it hit the ground, it was effectively, dead...again. they then settled back into there covered positions, and waited out the rain.

--

It was midday when the rain finally stopped. the ground was soaked in blood. hey gathered what they could, and continued east. In the next few days they faced only a few enemies, other undead risen by the rain, and eventually came to the town of Azelron. They purchased a room for the night and slept. Tomorrow, they would cross the borders, and enter the nation which was home to the red dragon desert. Solesar...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the next four days, they crossed over a land of hills infested by kobolds. but finally, before them, rested a village. and not far off, was the red dragon desert. less then an hours walk away. "we've made it this far..." Odias said, gazing upon the massive expanse of sand. the hour was early morning. "before we venture into the heat, we should stalk up on water supplies. at least five canisters each." Glendir said, turning to his friend son the back of his horse. the others nodded, and they proceeded for the village. The sign said, 'welcome to Desertedge.' The people caught sight of Gendir and immediately rushed for there houses. Glendir rolled his eyes. "go on ahead. gather the necessary supplies. ill stay here in Case somehting unfriendly comes along." Glendir said.

"alright then. "Huldrar replied, giving a nod. They dismounted, and proceeded for a food seller. Glendir sat there for several minutes, while his friends bartered a price. He enjoyed the peace. it took his mind off of his home. He still couldn't think about it without either shedding a tear, or wanting to scream. He found himself about to bring the thoughts into his mind, and quickly shoved them away. Memories like that he never wanted to keep, but he couldn't forget. After a moment, he closed his eyes and let the wind fly across his face. it was cool, and soothing at the very least. After another few minutes, his companions returned. "here you are Glendir, enough water for the trip." Odias said wit a slight smile, handing the five tied canisters of water to Glendir.

Glendir attached the Canisters to his belt. "come, onward. into the sands." Glendir set off at Trot. The others following him. the sands were waiting, as was the stone.

--

It was almost two hours later, and Glendir had already used up one of his water canisters. the heat was almost unbearable. And glendir soon found that the water, though rehydrating, only made his heat situation worse. the heat had warmed the canisters water greatly. "how do we find this Damned stone!?" Huldrar asked.

"when we find it i suppose..." Glendir said. Eroden took a large gulp form his canister. "i sense something." he said suddenly. the other stopped and looked to him. "i cant pinpoint exactly where it is...but its that way somewhere." Eroden said. Huldrar walked up. "Perhaps its the stone? aye, i sense it as well." Glendir set off at a steady trot. They winded past cliffs, went over sand dunes, and stopped by an Oasis for some water. then proceeded. Eroden continued to change his direction, no doubt the stone in the dragon was moving. so they had to follow where it went. Glendir had lost sight of normal ground now, his map was next to useless. He sures couldn't find his way out now. He looked around. Eroden looked up. "its at the top of that cliff." He said, pointing.

It was true. a red dragon lay sleeping on top of a cliff edge. even from this distance they could tell it wasn't a normal red dragon. they carefully began moving for the cliff. it wasn't to far up, roughly 20 feet. for glendir that was an easy climb. But how to get the stone out of the dragon? Glendir dismounted and began to climb up the cliff side for the dragon. "glendir!" Odias whispered. "your weapon cant penetrate dragon scale, here." He tossed glendir his acidic longsword. Glendir caught the handle and nodded his thanks. He got to the top and carefully began to move for the dragons glowing chest. The dragon stirred. Glendir froze. The dragon shifted slightly, and continued to sleep. Glendir silently let out a breath of relief, and carefully snuck towards the dragons chest.

He lifted the longsword, and prepared to thrust. but just before he could, The dragons eyes snapped open, and they saw him. It roared and sent him flying off the cliff with a backwards swing of its claw. The acidic longsword stuck into the sand below, and glendir fell face first into the sand. the others looked up as the Dragon stood. "_You dare to disturb my rest!!??_" It spoke in there minds.

"We seek the stone!" Odias shouted, retrieving his sword. The dragon snorted. "_Then come and take it form me!"_The dragon roared and flew down at them. A wave of flames flew from its mouth. Eroden quickly brought up a shield, And the flames rolled off. Glendir quickly raised his bow and aimed for the dragon. he focused briefly, and magic swirled off of his arrow. He sent it flying. The arrow struck its mark, just under the dragons left front leg. the dragon roared and came down, and with a great beat of its wings, sent a blast of sand at them. huldrar quickly sent forth a hurting spell. It struck the dragon and did next to nothing to it. Eroden quickly got back up and set forth a barrage of magic missiles. They hit the dragon, with little effect. the dragon sent a Wave of flames form its mouth at the still recuperating Odias.

huldrar formed a shield over Odias, and the flames washed over him. Odias turned and raced at the dragon, under the protection of the shield. the dragon stomped at him. but missed. He rolled under it, and jabbed his dripping sword into its underbelly. The dragon roared and reared on its hind legs. Odias quickly pulled his sword out and feel almost 4 yards into the sands. The dragon turned and sent another Wave of flames, this time at Glendir. Glendir dodged to the side, and fired another shot. It struck its mark in the side of the dragons head. The dragon roared and Charged them. Eroden sent a barrage of lightning blasts into the dragons side. the dragon roared. And beat its wings, sending More colossal winds into the travellers.

Odias was just back on his feet, when the dragon smashed him in the back with its tail. he flew several feet through the air and came to a rolling stop. "im getting to old for this crap." He muttered, picking himself up. Huldrar pulled out his axe and charged the dragon. He rolled to the side of its foot, and chopped its front foot. The dragon roared and smashed its foot into huldrars back. huldrar flew through the air and smashed face first into a sand dune, where he met a rock. Eroden quickly sent a barrage of ice cycles flying for the dragon. the dragon roared as they stuck into it, and sent a massive fireball there way. Glendir dodge dot the side, going into a roll. the blast struck, and sand turned to glass from the heat. Glendir quickly notched an arrow and aimed it for the dragon.

he let loose, and the arrow struck its mark, right in the dragons eye. The dragon roared as gore exploded from its eye. It ripped the arrow free and with its one remaining eye, glowered at Glendir and charged him! Glendir drew another arrow and signaled to Eroden. Eroden quickly sent a fireball into it, and it merged with the arrow. Glendir aimed at the dragon and fired for its other eye. the shot hit, and there was an explosion. the dragon roared and suddenly stopped. It fell forwards, dead. Its brain destroyed form the flames. Glendir walked up, as the others came around the dragon as well. "cut open its chest. that stone is ours now." Glendir said. Odias burned through the dragons skin with his Longsword. The chest burnt away, and in place of the dragons heart, there was a perfectly spherical ball.

It had black and red smokes swirling around inside of it. huldrar reached in, and pulled the sphere out. He smiled. "alas, our quest is nearing its end." He said. Glendir placed it in his pouch. "come, let us leave this desert. He summoned Twofang, who led them to there mounts. at which point, they began to gallop away for Sow port.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On horseback for almost 2 whole weeks without rest, they finally came to the port city of sow port. People went about there business, and in the crowds very few saw Glendir. but those that did usually bean to run for there houses. Glendir wanted as little commotion as possible today, so he had his hood up. "personally, i don't think people have heard of you yet Glendir." Huldrar said. Glendir nodded. They soon came to the docks district. multiple ships were harbored. A certain vessel in the docks caught Glendirs eye. it had a sturdy looking hull, a good, strong mast. and large sails. its name was on the side. _The Crakin _Hung in harbor. Glendir walked down onto the docks, and approached the Harbormaster. "pardon me sir." glendir said as he approached. the man turned and jumped at the sight of his white eyes.

"D-d-drow..." He gasped.

"worry yourself not. i mean you no harm." Glendir said. "i merely wish for passage on t_he crakin_"

"well I-I-I'm afraid i cant allow that. No drow on board any vessel." The harbormaster stuttered. Glendir rolled his eyes. "is it so much to ask to get access to another kingdom?" Glendir asked.

"Well N-n-no. but it is when it C-comes from a D-d-drow." The harbormaster replied, obviously terrified. Glendir sighed. Glendir shifted. "look at it this way. if i do have a plan up my sleeve, then surely you'd want it to hit somewhere else?" Glendir asked. letting an evil tint hit his eyes. The harbor master tensed. "T-t-true... very W-w-well. just sign in the registry book." the harbor Master held out _The Crakin_'s registry book. And the group signed it. The ship would leave in about a day. The group retired for the night at the local inn. The shattered bowl inn.

--

It was the following day. and Glendir stood, looking over the edge of the boat. He twiddled his thumbs. the waters instinctively reminded him of his home in the great marsh. He sighed as it all came back to him. The desperate defence, the blood. and him, nothing more but a child. running away from it all. He felt the urge to scream. But he refrained. He sighed again. "i should have been stronger..." He said. Letting his head droop. The he heard the following. _BONK! _"OW!" and Huldrar rolling to his feet, clutching his head. "having a good time?" glendir asked with a grin. Huldrar stood, rubbing his head. "No. with every bump we hit i get even sicker. that and I'm not used to shifting floors." He suddenly fell on his backside and slammed hard into a barrel, leaning against the captains cabin. Glendir laughed.

Eroden was reading in his study book. And Odias was having his burns tended to. "a Drrrow..." A voice said behind Glendir. Glendir turned. A leviathes dressed in a suit of studded leather armor approached. In one hand it held a hand axe, in the other hand it held a short sword. "i was not aware that we had a black skinned menace aboard our ship." It said seeming displeased.

"i didnt come her elooking for a fight." Glendir said.

"NO! you came here looking to murder the crew in there sleep and take this ship for yourself! enslaving the survivors!" The Leviathes said. Glendir was offended at the Preposterous thought.

"i merely wish to get to Da lorea." Glendir said.

"and do what? release hidden drow in this very boat to raid outer villages, and raise troops from the survivors to attack!?" The Leviathes raised its blade at Glendir.

"No! i merely wish to provide the church of selldroll with something that can end this putrid curse!" Glendir said.

"So you say. But whatever you plan, i don't intend to let it come to pass!" The Leviathes raised its weapons and Charged Glendir! Glendir ducked an axe slash, and leaped over a sword strike. Glendir dodged as the Leviathes struck again. If Glendir attacked, he would be up for execution. He ducked as the leviathus threw the axe. Glendir grabbed the wrist of the leviathes as it stabbed at him. Glendir twisted the wrist, causing the sword to drop out of the hand. Glendir kicked the sword away and backed off a bit. the leviathes came to its feet and Brought out its claws. Its eyes got a savage tint. It charged glendir and slashed! Glendir got struck in the shoulder by one of these slices, but some of the damage was deducted, thanks to his cloak. He growled.

"Grithark!" A voice with authority called. the leviathes stopped and turned slowly. The captain was glaring at him. "just what are you doing!?" He said in a tone that made Glendir himself feel slightly inferior. "Captain, i was merely-"

"you were merely attacking a famed and well trained drow elf! and my passenger!" The captain bellowed. causing Grithark to recoil. It glared at glendir. "you've escaped em this time filth, bet rest assured, i wont stop til i find out what your planning!" Grithark retrieved its weapons and walked away. the captain walked up. "my apologies Glendir nules. Gritharks home was destroyed by drow. he craves revenge." The captain said, now with a soft, friendly tone. Glendir nodded. "my thanks. he got me pretty good in my shoulder before you showed up." Glendir touched the wound and winced. Eroden walked up. are you OK Glendir?" Glendir nodded.

"yes friend. I'm fine." They all looked up as the man in the crows nest shouted: "Storm! coming form the south!" The captain turned to Glendir. "id get your friends below deck. The gulf of swords is not well known for having pleasant storms." the captain said.

"very well." Glendir nodded, and he walked down below decks. huldrar came last, and bonked his hand on the door frame by mistake.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been 4 days since they left sow port. The stars shined brightly over the psiren ocean. Glendir walked along the deck. he had volunteared for night guard duty. "so much has happened..." He muttered. "and soon it will all come to a close. the curse destroyed." Glendir looked at his bow. How many battles had it seen? more then Glendir could remembe rin his long life. He inhaled deeply. He heard footsteps, and turned. It was Eroden. "cant sleep?" Glendir asked.

"no i cant. the creaking of the ship woke me." Eroden said. Glendir nodded, and looked over the ocean. "do you ever wonder what all we havent seen out there?" Glendir asked. "new lands, somethign fresh to see?"

"i never think about it. im just glad to have what ive got." Eroden said. Glendir looked out over the ocean again. For a second he thought he saw movement. No doubt a fish, he thought. "sometimes. i wonder aobut many things...like say, how did our world come to be? how were the gods born?" Glendir leaned against the railing as he thought this. Eroden shrugged.

"it is not our place to know that." He said. Glendir nodded and closed his eyes. As he let the air brush by his face, he heard somehting. He turned and looked over the deck of the ship. "what was that?" glendir asked. Eroden looked around.

"what was what?" He asked, obviously oblivious. Glendir began to walk towards the noise he had heard. it had sounded like Soft, wet feet on wood. "is something wrong?" Erodne asked. glendir came around and saw nothing in the night air. Even in low light vision, soemthing was well hiding itself. he chanted briefly, and sent out a light orb. He saw movement behind a Crate. He approached it, arrow ready to fire. "i think were not alone." Glendir said, feeling as though he was being watched from behind. he came around the crate. too dark, he directed the light orb into the shadows. then he saw it. A Sahugian jumped at him, holding a halberd! Glendir dodged to the side and raised his bow, and fired. It struck the sahugian in the side of the head, killing it.

Eroden saw the sahugian jump at glendir, and turned, hands raised, electricity crackling between his fingertips. He looked, and saw another sahugian jump out at him. He sent the bolt flying into the Sahugian, killing it, and flinging it backwards. Glendir turned, and saw several climbing over the side. "WERE UNDER ATTACK!!" He shouted, firing another shot. the arrow struck right in the throaght of a Sahugian. It fell away, spewing gore. Eroden sent a barrage of magic missiles flying into one of the sahugian. the last one came at him with a spear. glendir shot it in the leg. a sailor came out form below decks. "what!?" he said. right before a sahugian jumped infornt of him and decapitated him with a longsword. Odias came right out, and saw the sahugian slashing for him.

Odias rolled to the side and brought his sword out, slahsing through its back. huldrar came out and sent forth a wound inflicting spell. A sahugian fell as its chest was ripped open from the spell. Odias' sword dripped acid, and he swung it throguh the air, sending a spray of acid into a Sahugian. It dropped. huldrar lifted his mace and slammed it into the belly of a Sahugian that just came over the side of the boat. Sailors were pouring ot now, holding scimitars. they engaged the enemy. Two Sahugian fell, only for three mroe to come over the side of the boat. Glendir shot down another, and ducked a jab from ones spear. Glendir shot that one in the stomach. A wave of fireballs blasted a climbing Sahugian off the edge. chaos had erupted on the deck now.

Gledir came back to back with Odias. Glendir shot down a Sahugian before drawing his shortsword. "these numbers are unaturally large." Odias commented as he slashed down a Sahugian.

"its as though for each one we cut down, a new one takes its place." Glendir replied, slahsing one of the enemy across the throaght. He pulled an arrow out of its quiver and jabbed it into a Sahugian's eye, Before throwing it like a spear into another one. "and they seem to be identicle to the fallen. no differences." Odias said, sending a spray of acid into one of the enemies faces. Glendir slashed under an oncoming Sahugian's defense. "wait! thats it!" glendir formed an orb of darkness, and charged through the gathering Sahugian. He slashed one over the side of the boat and pulled out his bow. He saw a figure moving under the water. He aimed an arrow, and fired. As the arrow went under, there was a slight ripple where it hit.

He saw it. It looked like a mermaid, only demonic horns rose form its head, and her pale blue skin and red eyes made for a rather intimidating sight. "what is that thing?" Odia sasked as he slahsed down a Sahugian.

"im not sure." glendir turned and shot down a Sahugian. He turned back to the pale skinned mermaid and let loose with another arrow. It struck its mark, right between the maids eyes. it fell deep into the water, and the Sahugian's stopped coming. the ones on deck looked around. they turned and began to run away. glendir aimed his arrow and fired. soon, all of the Sahugian had fled the ship.

--

The dead were gathered, and given burial to sea. huldrar looked around. a number had died from the attack. Eroden helped with the wounded. as did huldrar. Odias kept watch in case any more desided to attack. Glendir looked over the ocean. The port town of south port was in sight. only a few more hours. huldrar walked up. "the wounded will live?" glendir asked.

"yes, they shall." Huldrar said. "that was a bloody battle. you sure your alright?"

"yes. im fine." Glendir stared towards the approaching town. form south port, it would only be a few days journey on foot to get to Da lorea. He smiled. _our journey nears its end..._ He looked towards the rising sun. and knew that soon, the world would be free of the curse.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_the Crakin _Pulled into harbor of south port. Glendir stepped off. People all around were looking at him. at least he wasn't feared here in Mellemar. He smiled to be in familiar air and proceeded for the city gates. Huldrar stumbled off. "finally, its good to be back in mellemar, where the ground doest rock around! Eroden laughed behind him. Odias came form the very back of the group. as Glendir walked down the streets, people watched him. he was happy that people weren't brandishing swords and trying to slit his throat. _always a pleasant change. _he thought. He knew that people had heard of him leaving. his keen ears picked up the whispers. He said nothing, but just proceeded down the street. they needed no horses to get back to Da lorea.

--

Glendir came over a hill. a swift breeze went over the fields in front of him. Odias walked up next to him. "it feels like coming back to a place you never knew." he said. glendir nodded. Eroden came up with them, along with Huldrar. "its good to be home!" Huldrar said. and suddenly, he just rushed down the hill, towards the city of Da lorea. Glendir simply grinned and gave chase. the whole group was running straight for the place where this journey had begun. and also, where it would end. They set up camp that night. Glendir looked into the fire. and the memory of the undead flew back into his mind. but this time he was relaxed. because he knew that the undead would soon trouble nothing again. "everyone..." he said, pausing. "i think its time i told you something.

"told us what?" Huldrar asked. Glendir looked into the flames. "when i was young, i was learning the drow code. deception, manipulation. everything that makes a drow. when i was but twelve, the blood rain came. and..." Glendir paused at the painful memory. "they came. undead by the hundreds... my small town had no chance. buildings burned, people died... and i escaped." Glendir curled his fingers into fists.

"im sorry to hear that..." Eroden said.

"the last thing i saw before running into the wilderness, were my own parents getting butchered by a sword wielding skeleton. i dedicated my life from that point forwards. to learning a different way, to learn how to fight. and over the years that passed, i became who i am today." Glendir sighed, but then smiled at the remembrance of the curse soon ending. "come, let us sleep." Glendir lay down in his bedroll, and drifted off to sleep.

--

they travelled for three more days, before reaching the city of Da lorea. the grand city stood before them. the guard opened the gates without question. And the heroes proceeded for the church. Odias smiled. "good to see old faces..." He said. waving every now and then. Huldrar looked at the church as they began to approach. "this is gonna end the curse then?" he said. fishing out the stone.

"apparently." glendir said with a slight shrug. They stepped in through the front door of the church. and they saw Vierra giving prayer. Huldrar stepped up, holding the sphere. "lady Vierra." he said. Vierra quickly stood and turned to face them.

"my heavens...the stone?" She asked. huldrar nodded and handed it to her. Vierra held it close and made a broad smile. "Lady vierra. might i inquire as to how the stone came to be?" Glendir asked. Vierra nodded. and she began. "two ages ago (500 years), a large armada of drow were sent west into the gray ocean. thy didn't return for nearly twenty years. but what they found changed them...they found Mortalitas tomes." At the speaking of the god of the undead, Vierra winced. "they returned, and with there armada, and forces, attempted an invasion of Flaragon. the reason being, to resurrect Mortalitas, who had been sealed over 2500 years before by the mystic elves." Vierra began to walk behind the altar. "the only way to do this, was to go to his high seat of power, and use a sacrifice, as well as three of Mortalitas' crystals." She placed the stone down.

"in the end, Mortalitas was in fact, reborn. and to get revenge, he placed a curse on Flaragon. the blood rain. The people gathered together, and formed a holy order of Paladins, who studied ancient magics."

"these magics?" Eroden interrupted. "did they have the power to stop a god?"

"yes." Vierra replied. "Anyways, they found a spell that would seal mortalitas away. they proceeded to his seat of power, and fought against him. but in the end, all but one paladin died. the final survivor sealed Mortalitas. But the curse was still upon the land. with the last of his power, he created a stone to end the curse. but before he could use it, the drow came and stole it." She shot glendir a look which made Glendir shift. "they gave it to a red dragon, to ensure it would never be found. and it has remained that way until now..." She sighed. "but enough history, it is time to end the curse!" she picked up the stone carefully, and began to proceed out of the church. Glendir and his company following.

--

Gelvadis awoke from his meditation as he heard the sound of cheering outside. he looked out his window. "its here? in the city!?" Gelvadis grabbed his morning star and shield and rushed out of his home.

--

Vierra wanted a public demonstration of the destruction of the curse. it just seemed natural that the people knew when to come out of there homes. People were cheering, throwing them flowers and other things. at one point Huldrar made a joke about seeing a javelin fly through the air. nobody laughed. They soon came to the castle. and vierra stopped at the steps and turned to face the crowds. and she began her speech, which was basically what she had said to Glendir and the others about the history of the stone. she held it up. "and now... the curse ends!" Vierra held up the stone and began to chant. the Stone lifted form her hand and began to glow. But just before she could finish her chant, a throwing axe struck the stone out of the air! and it hit the ground with a soft _clink_.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

the crowd was in shocked silence. They turned, and saw a black haired man, in banded armor. his hand was outstretched form throwing the axe. the stone shimmered on the ground. he growled. Glendir and his friends looked at the man in shock. As did Vierra. "Gelvanis!" Vierra said with anger. "what is the meaning of this!?" Gelvanislooked to either side as guards slowly approached. "my purpose Milady, is to prevent that stone from being used." Gelvanis said.

"Why!?" Vierra asked. Gelvanis took steps towards her. he pointed at the stone. "that stone is not what you think!" there was a gasp from the crowd. "then what is it?" Glendir asked calmly.

"it is an evil device. had i been here a second later, Mortalitas would have been resurrected!" Cries of shock and terror emanated form the crowd. Vierra looked at the stone in disbelief. "B-b-but H-h-h-how?" She stammered. "I-i read the inscriptions, and the stone matches the description perfectly!"

"it is true, the Paladin did make it. however, he made it to resurrect Mortalitas." Gelvanis spoke. "what? why would he do that!? He was a paladin!" Huldrar retorted.

"corruption. the darkness distorted his mental thoughts, and corrupted his very being. he made the stone. but before he could use it, he died." Gelvanis looked to the crowds. "the stone was found by a young red dragon, who -recognizing the danger of such an artifact- Sealed it in place of his own heart, to protect it. mostly for the reason, if Mortalitas took over Flaragon, then the dragon couldn't do it itself." Gelvanis shook his head. there was a long silence. before Eroden spoke. "so what do we do with the stone?" He asked.

"we destroy it!" Gelvanis said. Vierra grabbed the throwing axe and held the stone. reluctantly, she raised the axe, and struck down! the stone suddenly flashed, and Vierra was thrown back. The stone hit the ground. Vierra lay perfectly still. "Vierra!!!" A moon elf cried. he ran up and lifted Vierra's head. it was clear that it was Vierra's husband. He placed a hand on Vierras neck. "shes alive!" He shouted. then something unbelievable happened. a dagger had just pierced the Moon elfs chest, and came out his back from the moon elf's back. he slumped, and attached to the hilt of the dagger, was Vierras hand! Vierra stood, and a red glow came from her eyes, instead of blueberry blue. "oh no..." Gelvanis raised his morning star and charged Vierra. Vierra lifted her hand, and sent a bolt of lightning into Gelvanis.

"pitiful fools..." She said without emotion. She scooped up the stone and renewed the chant. Gelvanis stood. "Shes been corrupted! she cannot be saved! kill her now!" He shouted. Glendir pulled out his bow and let an arrow fly. A shield formed around Vierra, which reversed the arrows flight path, sending it into glendirs shoulder. Eroden sent a barrage of magic missiles flying for Vierra, but the same shield stopped the blasts! the stone glowed and suddenly sent out a black beam into the sky. Every cloud in the sky flashed blood red for a moment, then returned to normal. The Stone was gone. Vierra smirked. but it quickly faded. "strange...his mind is reborn but he is still sealed..." Vierra seemed to ponder this. The crowds looked on in disbelief.

"this can be remedied..." she muttered. Odias slashed his sword, and a wave of acid flew at Vierra. She raised her hand, and a small shield formed, and absorbed the acid. She looked up, and seemed to be enveloped in shadows. and was gone. Gelvanis stood. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, and smashed his morning star into the ground. He placed it back on his side and looked up at the others. Glendir pulled the arrow form his shoulder. and pulled out a potion. Huldrar was standing still. He was pale. Eroden starred at where Vierra had just been. And Odias walked to where vierra had been and sneered. Gelvanis stepped forwards. the others walked and faced him. "listen." Gelvanis said. "Mortalitas is resurrected, but he is still sealed. so he cant reach the mortal plain where he can do as he wills."

"Its only a matter of time before the seal is broken. But there is a way to stop this. there are Mortalitas crystals. there are only three. find them, and destroy them. even one destroyed and Mortalitas can never set foot on mortal plains again."

"where can we find these shrines?" Odias asked.

"here in mellemar. One north of gray forge In the mountain's, the next, south of Da lorea. and he third and final, is west of west haven. on the coast line." Gelvanis nodded to them. "i must remain here to keep the defences up. Mortalitas still has a small presence of will power Strong enough to control the blood rain at his command. he no doubt raising an army from ancient battlefields and jungles." Gelvanis borrowed Glendirs map, and marked the locations of the shrines. "go to the one you can get to fastest, and destroy its crystal." Glendir nodded.

"we shall." glendir turned and raced for the stables. his companions following.

--

the four adventurers Galloped across the land. on the swiftest horsed they could get. they were going south of Da lorea. Huldrar dropped his head. "what is it my friend?" Eroden asked a she rode up beside the dwarf.

"we let Mortalitas be resurrected...and its partly my fault." huldrar said quietly. it was barely discernible over the sound of the galloping. "don't blame yourself huldra-" Eroden was cut off.

"i am a favored soul of selldroll! my duty is to ensure that the undead are destroyed! and i let the Lord of the undead be reborn!" huldrar lay his head on his horses neck and gazed at nothing. Odias looked to his friend with sad eyes. they had all done it, and now. they were to repent.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group travelled for no less then two days, Before coming over a hill, and seeing the Mortalitas Shrine. "no time to gaze! Push on!" Glendir ordered. and they galloped for the ancient shrine. they came to its door. Glendir tried the handle. It opened easily enough, but as he pushed it forwards he heard a soft clicking noise. He slammed the door shut, and spun to one side, just as several arrow tips came through the door, sticking partway through. Glendir slowly opened the door again. not a click. He slowly came into the building, bow drawn. The room he came into looke dlike a dark cathedral, with black mist. At the edge of the room, was a door. Huldrar shivered. "so much evil resides in this place..." He said slowly. the others came in, weapons drawn.

After finding nothing of interest in the room, they proceeded to the door. It swung open, and led into pitch blackness. glendir formed and orb of light over his head, and proceeded forwards. the hallway was lit, and was showed to go down a ways to the left. at the other end, were three doors. one on the left, and one to the right. and one forwards. Glendir slowly approached the one to the left and opened it. It lead down into what he sensed was a crypt. the unmistakable stench of rotting death wafted up. He closed the door and tried the other one. just a room with a few altars. He tried the third door, this one was the one that went forwards. it lead into what looked like a hall, with stone coffins attached to the walls. Glendir slowly began to make his way down the corridor.

"the aura of Necromancy here is strong..." Eroden said to himself.

"all the more reason to get whatevers in there, and destroy it." Huldrar said. Odias took the back of the group. As Glendir glanced over his shoulder, he suddenly whirled, and fired an arrow over Odias' shoulder. it struck a zombie. The zombie took it to its collar bone. Odias whirled and slashed it across the face, causing it to bubble and sizzle into a black gooey mess from the acid. Then, the coffins burst open, and undead began to shamble out. glendir was in too close quarters for his bow. he dropped it and readied his short sword. Eroden began chanting, And huldrar lifted his mace. Odias charged, and with one swipe, cut through three undead in a single swipe. Glendir slashed up through ones chest, And Eroden sent a Wave of lightning into a group of Skeletons.

huldrar charged and smashed his mace into a skeleton, smashing the bones. Odias brought his blade around in a wide arc, cleaving through a number of more skeletons. but many were getting back up. "how the hell do we kill these things!?" He shouted, blocking a strike from a skeletons halberd. glendir whirled and slashed a zombies head off, it hit the ground and refused to move. "aim for the head!" He shouted. Huldrar jumped, and smacked the head off of a ghast with one clean swipe. Eroden sent a wave of fire into the ranks of the Undead. The remaining 5 zombies split up to attack. One for Glendir, one for Odias, one for huldrar, and two for Eroden. odias cut his down quickly and easily enough, then brought his blade up into the back of the Head of one of Erodens. Eroden jabbed a dagger into his other ones face.

Huldrar lifted his mace, and smashed his zombies face in. And glendir had already finished his off. "everyone alright?" Odias asked. Everyone checked themselves for wounds. they were fine. they proceeded down corridors, and into More crypts. finally, they came to a black, metal door. Huldrar sensed more evil then he had ever senced in his life behind this door. As they opened the door, they saw it. A spinning, black crystal, over an altar. surrounded by Stone coffins. Huldrar approached the crystal. the evil emanating form it was enough to make him dizzy. glendir came up beside him. "its time to end this." He said. He pulled out his sword and walked for the crystal. he lifted the sword over his head. Suddenly, he felt a Wave of energies grabbing him, and pulling him violently onto the floor, away from the Crystal.

"Vierra!" Huldrar shouted. Indeed, the moon elf stood there. "did you really think id let you destroy My masters only means of revival?" She asked. Her eyes were now thoroughly glowing red. "you are dumber then you look." glendir stood and drew an arrow and launched it. Vierra caught it in a grasp of magic, and sent it flying into glendirs Knee. and when glendir fell, the floor pushed the arrow deeper into his leg! he screamed in agony as he hit the floor. Huldrar charged and struck violently with his axe. Vierra sidestepped and summoned two blood swords in her hands. hand. They looked like black metal scimitars, only they opened to reveal poisonous flesh inside. She slashed down at huldrar with one, while slashing at his side with the other. huldrar caught the attacks and barely held them at bay.

Glendir slowly pulled the arrow out of his leg. Eroden sent a wave of magic missiles at vierra. She caught them in a reversing barrier, and they struck Eroden. Odias charged and sent acid flying forwards with a swing of his sword. Breaking form he lock with huldrar, her field caught this, and she redirected it in a spray, which struck odias in the chest, going straight through him! glendir gulped a healing potion and sent another arrow for Vierra, and this time he rolled. the arrow once again reversed, and struck a wall. Huldrar took this chance, and smashed his mace into Vierra's knee. there was a sickening crunch, and she fell. glendir grabbed his sword and charged Vierra. Vierra glared up At him as he charged. she chanted briefly, and suddenly, the coffins exploded open! Distracted by this, Glendir came to a halt.

Vierra took this Chance, and with a broken leg, rushed for the altar. Huldrar grabbed a throwing axe and sent it her way. she turned and sidestepped the axe. it missed the crystal by inches. She laughed as she grabbed the crystal. She turned, and Glendir watched hopelessly as she plopped it into a pouch, containing the other two crystals. "my children, its feasting time." she said with an evil smile. then, she vanished in a Wave of darkness. then, Zombies came out of the graves, holding weapons, and covered in armor. Glendir raised his bow and shot at one. the arrow bounce doff the helmet, but succeeded in twisting the Zombies Head so it was facing backwards. Huldrar grabbed his axe and charged the Undead. Eroden came up and sent a barrage of fiery orbs into the enemies.

Odias tried to stand, but fell forwards. the acid had in the hole in his chest had stopped burning, it had turned into more of a gooey mess inside of his chest. groaned. Eroden saw him. "ODIAS!" he ran up and tried to help his friend to his feet. Glendir growled and stabbed his sword through the visor of a zombies full faced helmet. blood explode out of it. Glendir turned and slashed up through another one. and the whole time, Vierra watched them, as they slowly took down her undead children from a hole in the roof. she smirked. "ah master. you shall soon be reborn..." she cradled the three crystals close, and teleported away...


End file.
